Ietheria
Ietheria je země na severu kontinentu všeobecně známého jako Zagrenor. Geografie Ietheria je země ležící většinou své rozlohy v mírném pásu, přibližně jednou třetinou zasahuje i do pásu subpolárního. Sousedí se třemi dalšími zeměmi; na východě s hornatou Finllicií, na západě s Regasem a na jihu s lesnatou zemí Šhiok. Většina Ietherie je víceméně rovinatá; výjimku tvoří dvě pohoří - Severní a Jižní Etas docela na východě, které tvoří hranici s Finllicií, a menší Niv rozkládající se na jihozápadním poloostrově stejného jména. Dále má Ietheria dvě vrchoviny; Tgaard na jihu a Namurskou vrchovinu naopak na severu. Většina Ietherie je pokryta lesy, ať už jehličnatými na severu nebo smíšenými na jihu. Nejrozlehlejšími lesy, které stojí za zmínku, jsou Ëllasei, Aneth-kun a Fergolös. Co se týče vodstva, na území Ietherie leží hned několik velkých jezer; největším a zároveň nejhlubším z nich je Lteu. Nejdelší řekou, která prakticky rozděluje Ietherii na dvě poloviny, je Jat-uhai pramenící v Severním Etasu. Ietherii obklopuje hned několik moří, například Etaské moře, Křídové moře nebo Velký severní oceán. Osídlení Nejrozšířenější rasou v Ietherii jsou bezpochyby lidé, jimž patří mnoho měst a ještě více vesnic na celé ploše země. Hlavním lidským městem je Decantas, pevnost ležící na západě v Ikitském údolí. Za zmínku ovšem stojí také Kersk, proslulé Bílé město a centrum vědění i obchodu, dále pak třeba Gilister či Cir, taktéž významná města pro obchod. Další početnou rasou v Ietherii jsou elfové; na jihu převažují elfové lesní, na severu zase žijí mírumilovní elfové polární. Oba druhy elfů jsou v Ietherii zastoupeny hned několika kmeny; lesní elfové například kmenem Théa či Nakra, polární elfové zase Neskra nebo Lökki. Třetí významnou rasou žijící v Ietherii jsou medvědědové. Jejich působení se omezuje prakticky jen na pohoří Severního Etasu, kde leží jejich dvě města Tulan a Therugar. Politika Co se politiky týče, je Ietheria mezi ostatními zeměmi Zagrenoru značnou výjimkou, neboť nejenže politický systém vůbec má, ale tento i bez větších problémů funguje. Režim v Ietherii by se dal bez větších potíží nazvat monarchií; absolutistickým vládcem je zde jeden císař (nikdy ale ne císařovna). Současným císařem je Pteas Raevius. Císař má v Ietherii naprostou moc a kontrolu nad vším děním, může rozhodovat, aniž by se kohokoli ptal, vyhlašuje válku či domlouvá mír s okolními zeměmi, velí vojsku atd. Podle tradice sídlí císař v pevnosti Decantas. Protože jeden,dokonce i všemocný člověk na vládu celé země zdaleka nestačí, menší a o něco slabší vládnoucí skupinou v hierarchii hned po císaři je Rada tří, přesněji skupina tří rádců, mužů (opět nikdy ne žen), kteří sice sami rozhodovat o ničem nemůžou, ale jejich slovům císař většinou naslouchá a oni tak na něj mají zásadní vliv. Rádci bývají vybíráni velmi pečlivě, jedná se o muže většinou již pokročilého věku bez předsudků, známé svou moudrostí a neutralitou, aby byl zamezen špatný vliv na císaře. Už mnoho let je dobrým zvykem, že jeden z rádců je člověk, druhý elf a třetí medvěděd. Třetí důležitou skupinou co se vlády týče jsou vládci jednotlivých měst. Jedná se o muže i ženy různých ras, kteří drží ochrannou ruku nad ietherijskými městy a spravují je. Každé město má ještě městskou radu (počet jejích členů odpovídá velikosti města), ale pouze samotní vládci měst mají právo sdělovat své názory a výtky císaři a ovlivňovat jeho rozhodnutí a kroky. Vždy jednou za rok, na přelomu jara a léta, jsou vládci všech měst svoláni do pevnosti Decantas, kde proběhne několikadenní Velké shromáždění za přítomnosti císaře a jeho tří rádců, kde se řeší důležité události v Ietherii (přičemž ty akutní se samozřejmě řeší hned, nečeká se až na další shromáždění). Měny a placení Vzhledem k faktu, že nejrozšířenější rasou v Ietherii jsou lidé, pak i nejčastěji používanou měnou jsou lidské peníze. Jedná se o zlaté, stříbrné a měděné mince či plíšky ražené většinou přímo v císařských dolech. Zlaté mince jsou známy jako sanguiny (jeden sanguin), ale když řeknete zlaťák, většina lidí to pochopí; tyto mince bývají ražené nejkvalitněji a je na nich vyobrazen současný ietherijský císař. Vždy, když dojde ze změně císaře, se i všechny zlaté mince přetavují, což je únavný a zdlouhavý proces; naštěstí se císaři nestřídají příliš často. Stříbrňákům se říká tereny (jeden teren) a jsou zdobeny vyobrazením gryfa; a nakonec meďáky jsou dëfy (jeden dëf) a mají na sobě vyražen lipový list, který ale nezřídka není kvůli nekvalitní ražbě dost dobře rozpoznatelný. Pakliže sanguiny jsou opravdové poctivé mince, dëfy jsou opravdu jen tenké plíšky bez větší skutečné hodnoty. Převod mezi mincemi je prostý; jeden sanguin je za třináct terenů a jeden teren za šestatřicet dëfů. Elfové po většinu času (v překladu: pokud nezbytně nemusí) lidské mince nepoužívají. Zastávají prostý názor, že peníze nemají cenu, neboť peněz samotných se nikdo nenají ani se do nich neobleče. Skutečnou hodnotu pro ně mají přímo použitelné předměty; na rozdíl od jiných ras se tak neodpoutali od směnného obchodu a pokud musí peníze přece jen jako prostředek směny použít, urychleně se jich zase zbavují (ne všichni; elfové žijící v lidských městech s sebou menší obnosy přeci jen nosí). Toto tak docela neplatí pro pralesní elfy (zatím nehratelná rasa), kteří peníze jako takové sice také nemají, ale zlato a jiné drahé kovy hojně užívají k výrobě šperků a nemají tudíž k penězům až takový odpor (sice se jich nedokážou najíst, ale v nejhorším je přetaví na všemožné ozdoby). Je dobré vědět, že podobný názor jako elfové mají lidští obyvatelé některých horských vesnic (např. Nori, Ieska, Kolov, Skël), kteří zčásti kvůli přirozeně pragmatické povaze, zčásti kvůli tvrdým životním podmínkám nemají v peníze důvěru. Oproti tomu medvědědové považují systém mincí za příliš komplikovaný a přestože se většina z nich ochotně přizpůsobí, mezi sebou platí v drtivé většině surovými kovy (nejen těmi vzácnými, ale třeba i železem) či jejich slitinami v požadované váze odpovídající hodnotě nabízeného zboží. Náboženství Každá z ras obývajících Ietherii má vlastní rozmanitou kulturu, historii a mytologii – a ovšem také náboženství. Těch je víc než pár, neustále vznikají nové sekty a menší náboženské skupiny a svůj vliv mají také země na jihu, odkud do Ietherie proudí kultura jiných ras. Zde je několik nejtypičtějších a nejrozšířenějších náboženských směrů v Ietherii. Křesťanství Proniklo do Ietherie a do Iškatrahu vůbec spolu s lidmi z našeho světa – a kupodivu zde přežilo, i když v poměrně zvláštní podobě. Křesťané jsou zde spíš sektou, výrazně menšinovým a čistě lidským náboženstvím, které se vyznačuje především vysokou nesnášenlivostí vůči nelidským rasám. Ve městech už prakticky vymizelo, ale na venkově se místy ještě drží. Čtyřbožství Asi nejrozšířenější víra Ietherie vychází z principu čtyř živlů – země, ohně, vody a vzduchu. Každý jednotlivý živel reprezentuje jeden bůh, společně pak tvoří svět jako takový a všechno živé i neživé na něm. Fergos je bůh země a má podobu kentaura s rusými vlasy a ryšavou koňskou polovinou těla; tento bůh se objevuje zejména v mytologii medvědědů, kteří věří, že právě on daroval prvnímu medvědědu řeč poté, co mu tento praotec medvědědů pomohl v boji s obrovským jeskynním gryfem. Kwakalosiwae je bůh vzduchu, má hlavu černého orla a místo rukou pařáty; mezi uctívače tohoto boha patří kupodivu především pralesní elfové, v Ietherii se netěší přílišné popularitě. Bohyní vody – a vlastně jedinou bohyní z této elementární čtveřice – je Ythaala, která se honosí horní polovinou těla krásné mladé ženy se zelenými vlasya žlutýma očima a dolní polovinou těla čtyřnohé šupinaté říční obludy; tato bohyně je spojována se smilstvem, lhaním a podvody a většinu jejích uctívačů tvoří lidé. Posledním bohem z této čtveřice je pak Oregaš, v současné Ietherii už prakticky zapomenutý bůh čistého ohně; jeho podoba není známa, ostatně i jeho jméno je jen výraz pro oheň převzatý z jazyka pradávné podzemní rasy tagretai. Přírodní duchové Víra typická především pro elfy tvrdí, že vše ucelené v přírodě – každý les, řeka, pohoří, atd. – má jakousi duši, přírodního ducha, který daný celek představuje a charakterizuje a je vlastně antropomorfní personifikací onoho celku; pozor, skutečně se jedná o celek, neznamená to, že každý strom v lese má svou duši. Tito přírodní duchové sdílejí jména celků, které zastupují. Na tuto víru často přistupují i zástupci jiných ras, především lidé, pokud mají to štěstí a stanou se šamany; neznamená to ale, že každý elf nutně věři v přírodní duchy. Jazyky a řeči Protože je Ietherie zemí hned několika ras a národů, je možné v ní zaslechnout mnoho různých jazyků. Jazyk lidí Vzhledem k velikosti Ietherie je pochopitelné, že v různých částech země se i jazyk lidí poněkud liší. Asi nejzřetelnější výjimkou jsou horalé žijící v pohoří Niv, jejichž unikátní řeč docela postrádá samohlásky u a e. V jejich řeči je u nahrazováno samohláskou o, zatímco e je zaměněno za a. Žádná jiná skupina lidí v Ietherii nevykazuje tak velkou jazykovou odlišnost. Za zmínku stojí chrčivý, tvrdý přízvuk lidí žijících na západě v okolí etaských hor. Lidé na severu mluví oproti tomu spíš šeptlavě a mají sklon ke krácení dlouhých samohlásek, na rozdíl od lidí na jihu, kteří samohlásky zase občas až nepřirozeně prodlužují. Jazyk elfů Druhým nejrozšířenějším přirozeným jazykem je elfština. Ta se v drobných ohledech liší prakticky venici od vesnice, v rámci Ietherie se ale dělí na dvě hlavní části – Firilai je jazyk lesních elfů a Fjörgalei zase jazyk elfů polárních. Tyto dvě řeči jsou si navzájem podobné přibližně jako čeština se slovenštinou; lesní a polární elf si vzájemně rozumí, ale v přízvuku, tvarech většiny slov a některých slovech vůbec se jejich jazyky liší. Zatímco řeč lesních elfů je plynulá a jaksi elegantní, se zvýšnou koncentrací l, i a f, polární elfové užívají mnohem víc přehlásek a jejich jazyk vůbec je o něco drsnější (v porovnání s Firilai, nikoli ovšem s jazykem lidí nebo dokonce medvědědů). Jazyk medvědědů Bylo by samozřejmě chybou zapomínat na medvědědy; jejich řeč se vyznačuje především množstvím tvrdých souhlásek jako h, g, r a t. Je to celkově poměrně hrubý a drsný jazyk, pro lidi a elfy obzvlášť jen těžko vyslovitelný. Slova nebývají dlouhá, drtivá většina z nich obsahuje nanejvýš dvě slabiky. Bylo by ovšem chybou domnívat se, že kvůli tomu a kvůli své „zvířeckosti“ mají medvědědi menší zálibu v mluvení než lidé či elfové. Většina z nich je mlčenlivá, ale překvapivě se najdou i medvědědí básníci a řečníci, jejichž bručivé proslovy bývají obzvláště působivé. Obecná řeč Posledním jazykem, který rozhodně stojí víc než za zmínku, je Örlesai, Obecná řeč. Jedná se o umělý jazyk vytvořený z původní základní elfštiny v dobách, kdy ještě nebyla rozdělena podle jednotlivých druhů elfů; ze současných jazyků se nejvíc podobá asi řeči lesních elfů Firilai. Obecná řeč byla pravděpodobně vytvořena, aby byly překonány jazykové bariéry mezi elfy a medvědědy když mezi nimi nastal mír, a posléze i mezi těmito rasami a lidmi. Přestože se jedná o nesmírně rozšířený jazyk, zdaleka ne každý jím umí mluvit; především chudí lidé a elfské ženy, u nichž se nepředpokládá, že by někdy takovou dovednost potřebovaly. Pravdou ovšem zůstává, že vzhledem k rozšíření Örlesai a jejímu častému užívání dřív nebo později pár základních slovíček pochytí téměř každý. Category:Iškatrah